A remote control is a component of an electronics device, most commonly a television set, DVD player and home theater systems originally used for operating the device wirelessly from a short distance. Commonly, remote controls are consumer IR devices used to issue commands from a distance to televisions or other consumer electronics such as stereo systems, DVD players and dimmers. Remote controls for these devices are usually small wireless handheld objects with an array of buttons for adjusting various settings such as television channel, track number, and volume. In fact, for the majority of modern devices with this kind of control, the remote control contains all the function controls while the controlled device itself has only a handful of essential primary controls. Most of these remote controls communicate to their respective devices via infrared signals and some via radio signals, such as WiFi or Bluetooth. The remote control has continually evolved and advanced over recent years to include controls for computers and gaming devices, WiFi or Bluetooth connectivity, motion sensor and tactile feedback enabled, voice control, and functionality of a computer mouse and keyboard.
Traditional remote control devices have buttons and/or a touch pad for user interface navigation. However, repeatedly pressing the up/down and left/right buttons in order to get to the desired location is not very convenient, and the movement on a touch pad is limited by the boundary and size of the touch pad. There are some remote controls that include a gyroscope for allowing users to navigate by pointing the device to a particular direction, for example, pointing the remote to a menu item shown on a TV screen. However, these gyroscopic remote controls have a traditional appearance and do not have sufficient aesthetics for today's modern home.
Thus, in order to enhance a user's experience and interaction, there is a need for a remote control that has an aesthetically pleasing and elegant appearance, as well as the ease and convenience for user interaction with navigating within an interface.